The Computer Room
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The Organization has been allowed to play on AIM.  Let the terror ensue…  ONESHOT FOR FUN!


A/N: Alright, a lot of people have done this and it seems really fun. I enjoy reading them and hope you'll enjoy it too – Organization AIM

::::

Summary: The Organization has been allowed to play on AIM. Let the terror ensue….

:::::::

Notes:

TheSuperior#1 – Xemnas

CrazyShooter002 – Xigbar

ComeNearMeAndDie003- Xaldin

WhyAmIHere4 – Vexen

Number5 – Lexaeus

SurroundedByIdiots6 – Zexion

LunaDiviner7- Saix

FireMeUpBaby8–Axel

DanceWaterDance9 – Demyx

LifeIsJustAGame10 – Luxord

AssassinInYurCloset11- Marluxia

DontMakeMeStabYou12 – Larxene

SeasaltIceCream13 – Roxas

::::::

The Computer Room

:::::

FireMeUpBaby8 has signed on.

CrazyShooter002 has signed on.

SeasaltIceCream13 has signed on.

DanceWaterDance9 has signed on.

FireMeUpBaby8: Hey dudes this is awesome, can you believe Superior Mansex let us get laptops?

DanceWaterDance9: Ya! Itz sooo cool! I cant believe it!

CrazyShooter002: Demyx, dude, your name doesn't have to be yur attack….

SeasaltIceCream13 is typing….

FireMeUpBaby8: Roxxy what's up?

SeasaltIceCream13 is typing…..

CrazyShooter002:Wow the kid must be typing a novel!

DanceWaterDance9: LOL!

CrazyShooter002: What does that mean…?

SeasaltIceCream13: Hey Axel

FireMeUpBaby8: THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE TYPING? Man Roxy!

CrazyShooter002: Awww poor kid doesn't know how to type

DanceWaterDance9:Ya Roxas, ya got to type good or people wont understand you. And fast

FireMeUpBaby8: Nice English Demyx….nice

CrazyShooter002: I still don't get what LOL means, is it a sound?

FireMeUpBaby8: It means laugh out loud Xigbar

DanceWaterDance9: Ya Xiggy how come you didn't no that?

CrazyShooter002 is typing…..

FireMeUpBaby8: Hehe, I think you pissed him off Demyx

DanceWaterDance9: I'm sorry Xiggy! I didn't mean it!

CrazyShooter002: Unlike you little dipshits, I wasn't born yesterday so exccccuuuse me for not understanding all the stupid computer lingo

WhyAmIHere4 has signed on.

Number5 has signed on.

SurroundedByIdiots6 has signed on.

FireMeUpBaby8: Wow the whole basement is online!

DanceWaterDance9: HEHE! Your so funny Axel!

WhyAmIHere4 is typing…

CrazyShooter002: Don't strain yourself too much Vexen

WhyAmIHere4: Gah! You morons we're only on here because the Superior says we need to 'communicate' with you people more….morons!

SurroundedByIdiots6: Vexen's right guys, it's not like this is fun or anything

DanceWaterDance9: YESSSSS ITTTTT ISSSSSS!

Number5: …no it isn't

AssassinInYurCloset11 has signed on.

DontMakeMeStabYou12 has signed on.

AssassinInYurCloset11: Hey Vexen *wink*

WhyAmIHere4 has signed off.

DanceWaterDance9: LOL!

FireMeUpBaby8: Nicccce username Marly, not creepy at all.

CrazyShooter002: True, it has a certain pedophilic ring to it

AssassinInYurCloset11: Fuck you old man and shut up fire crotch

DontMakeMeStabYou12: Yeah like your names are any better

SeasaltIceCream13: ;(!

FireMeUpBaby8: I agree Roxy, I agree

SurroundedByIdiots6: Marluxia get out of here so Vexen leaves us alone

ComeNearMeAndDie003 has signed on.

LifeIsJustAGame10 has signed on.

ComeNearMeAndDie003: woooo colors…

LifeIsJustAGame10: heheh…bollocks….

CrazyShooter002: Are they drunk?

ComeNearMeAndDie003:….need….stabs!

LifeIsJustAGame10: oh love..ill show you drunk! You drunk!111!

LunaDiviner7 has signed on.

CrazyShooter002: oh shit

LunaDiviner7 is typing….

FireMeUpBaby8: Saix are you giving us orders or something?

AssassinInYurCloset11: It's probably from his buttmaster!

DanceWaterDance9: Stop picking on Puppy guys!

CrazyShooter002: LOL! ….haha not so old now huh?

LunaDiviner7: The Superior has requested that I sit in on your little 'conversations' in order to prevent further disputes and possible mutiny schemes. Do not test me, I know where all of you are, at all times, remember that.

DanceWaterDance9: OMFG PUPPY YOU KNOW WHERE I AM? WHERE YOU AT? OMFG! ARE YOU IN THE TUB WATCHING ME TYPE NOW!

FireMeUpBaby8: LOL!

CrazyShooter002:….oh god Demyx *facepalm*

SeasaltIceCream13: Mutiny schemes…?

AssassinInYurCloset11: told you Mansex sent him

SurroundedByIdiots6: Saix do we really need to be doing this?

LifeIsJustAGame10: !

ComeNearMeAndDie003: HAHAHA! Jdijqwidjqiodjioqjdklsam ckasmxclk,asox,a!

DontMakeMeStabYou12: wow…way to be stupid

LunaDiviner7: as much as I hate to agree with Larxene….

DontMakeMeStabYou12: asshole

LunaDiviner7: Moving along….The Superior has requested this service in order to help you filter complaints and energies Zexion; Demyx and Axel suggested it, so it's no surprise it's idiotic

DanceWaterDance9: PUPPY YOU MEAN!

DanceWaterDance9 has signed off.

FireMeUpBaby8: Saix youre an asshole, I can hear him crying

LunaDiviner7: Oh well

CrazyShooter002: I thought you liked Demyx Saix

LunaDiviner7: I tolerate him, there's a difference.

LifeIsJustAGame10: LAWL!

TheSuperior#1 has signed on.

CrazyShooter002: shit is gonna happen naw!

SeasaltIceCream13: ?

AssassinInYurCloset11: Saix summoned him with his ASS!

SurroundedByIdiots6: You realize everyone can read what was said previously when they join the chat right?

AssassinInYurCloset11 has signed off.

FireMeUpBaby8: LOL! DUMBASS! ^_^!

TheSuperior#1 is typing…..

DanceWaterDance9 has signed in.

DanceWaterDance9: Hey guys I'm back… SUPERIOR OH GAWD!

DanceWaterDance9 has signed off.

LunaDiviner7: Hello Superior

TheSuperior#1: Greetings all. I hope you have enjoyed the service I have provided for you…strange how people keep 'signing off when they see me on', hmm I suppose that means extra chores for them then? Besides that, I'm only here to tell you that there will be a meeting in 5 minutes, you all should be there. Saix I require your presence after the meeting.

TheSuperior#1 has signed off.

DanceWaterDance9 has signed in.

AssassinInYurCloset11 has signed in.

DanceWaterDance9: okay now I'm back!

AssassinInYurCloset11: Whatd I miss?

DontMakeMeStabYou12: You both just got extra jobs, scroll up

FireMeUpBaby8: LOL! You guys suck!

AssassinInYurCloset11: Not as much as Saix will after the meeting

LunaDiviner7 is typing…..

CrazyShooter002: OH BURN!

DanceWaterDance9: suck what?

SeasaltIceCream13: I dunno either…

SurroundedByIdiots6: You're disgusting Marluxia

Number5: agreed…..

LunaDiviner7: [has sent an attachment to AssassinInYurCloset11]

FireMeUpBaby8: Wonder what he got

AssassinInYurCloset11: I didn't get anything…wait hold on someones at my door

DontMakeMeStabYou12: MARLY DON'T IT'S A TRAP!

AssassinInYurCloset11's service has disconnected abruptly.

FireMeUpBaby8: OMFG I CAN HEAR HIM SCREAMING FROM HERE! SAIX IS KICKING HIS ASS!

CrazyShooter002: Dude Kodak moment, Ill be back!

WhyAmIHere4 has signed on.

SurroundedByIdiots6: Oh Vexen you're back.

WhyAmIHere4: Haha that fool is being attacked as we speak, by the way, you all are missing from the meeting….being held….now.

WhyAmIHere4 has signed off.

FireMeUpBaby8: Shit

FireMeUpBaby8 has signed off.

DanceWaterDance9: crap!

DanceWaterDance9 has signed off.

SeasaltIceCream13:….

SeasaltIceCream13 has signed off.

SurroundedByIdiots6 has signed off.

Number 5 has signed off.

DontMakeMeStabYou12: ISNT ANYONE GOING TO HELP HIM?

DontMakeMeStabYou12 has signed off.

LifeIsJustAGame10: heheheheh! Wooooooooototototootototot were allllllll allloonnnnnee nooooow Xaldinnn

ComeNearMeAndDie003: Lol! Dude the meeting….

LifeIsJustAGame10: Oh yah!

LifeIsJustAGame10 has signed off.

ComeNearMeAndDie003 has signed off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I hated writing all that bad grammar.

Sorry if this was random, it was something fun to do.

Please R&R!


End file.
